Power Rangers Paw Patrol: Blast From the Future Part 2
Continued from part 1. We are at the lookout where Ellis and Ryder are looking into the data they found earlier Ryder: Is it me, or does that hole look like this could fit in it? Ellis: I'll go a bit deeper *finds a note on the rock and reads it* The two people who insert the right weapon in here without dangers shall uncover and use the powers of the gold and silver rangers? Ryder: Well. Guess us doing it is worth a shot. We go over to the pups who have finished their breakfast and are playing frisbee. Marshall has it in his mouth and throws it. All other pups: I got it! The pups crash into each other and the frisbee lands on Zuma's head Marshall: Sorry guys. Are you hurt Zuma: We're fine. That headshot though As they begin to laugh, the alarm goes off Prophet: *contacts the pups* He's back at the turbines. Get there as fast as you can. Ellis and I will catch up. They get to Prophet's location but stay hidden Rubble: Hello? Half man half robot guy? Are you here? Prophet: I'm right here as promised...along with some friends. Rocky: You're gonna need them Skye: We're back for more action Chase: With or without our powers Prophet: Zombies! Attack! The pups start to fight the zombies. During the fight, some of the zombies accidentally open Rocky's morpher, yank off his pup tag which falls into the corresponding hole and then close the morpher. The EMP has obviously worn off because he morphs into his ranger form Rocky: Oh. Thanks Zombies Marshall: Rocky just morphed. Maybe we can too. All unmorphed pups: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* With their powers back, they finish the zombies with no problems. Prophet: But...But i disabled your powers Skye: You then said it was only temporary. Chase: Let's just remind him who we are. Roar of thunder! Paw Patrol Blue! Marshall: Fierce as fire! Paw Patrol Red! Zuma: Fluent as the sea! Paw Patrol Orange! Rubble: Tough as the earth! Paw Patrol Yellow! Rocky: Strong as a tree! Paw Patrol Green! Skye: Lighter than air! Paw Patrol Pink! All pups: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! Prophet: How about i get into the air? *activates his jetpack and flies upwards* Rubble: How about WE join you? All pups: Air rescue mode! The pups fly to Prophet and start to fight him as we go over to Ryder and Ellis who have arrived at the stone they found earlier via Ryder's ATV Ryder: This must be it They get off the ATV and walk over to the stone with Prophet's tempest Ellis: Shall we Ryder? Ryder: Together Ellis: Here goes nothing They carefully place the tempest into the stone. They are successful and a mysterious figure suddenly appears. She is a female with brown hair, a ponytail, a pink sweater with a white shirt underneath, denim jeans and black trainers Ellis: Zoey? Is that you? Zoey: *hugs Ellis* Yes Ellis. It's me. Where have you been? I was so worried. Ellis: Don't worry. I'm fine. I've been assisting the power rangers. Also, may i introduce you to Ryder, their leader? Zoey: Nice to meet you Ryder. *shakes his hand* Ryder: You too Zoey Zoey: Anyway, congratulations on discovering the secrets of the gold and silver rangers. *pulls out two morphers from her pocket* These morphers are yours. Their power is unlimited but use them wisely Ryder and Ellis take the morphers and put them on their left wrists Zoey: Your zords shall be the Air patroller, the Paw patroller and your ATV. Their megazord shall be the HQ Megazord. Ryder: Wow. Thank you so much Zoey. Ellis: How could this get any better? Zoey: The perfect opportunity to use them. With my remaining powers, i shall teleport you to the pups. They need you Zoey closes her eyes, concentrates and manages to make a portal which Ryder and Ellis walk through as we go back to the battle. Rocky: Wow. This guy is tougher than he was last time Chase: Let's attack him together! All pups: Sextuple Strike! Prophet glitches out of the way and behind the pups Prophet: Suprise! *attacks the rangers* Now it's my turn. Tempest! Full power! Prophet turns his tempest to full power. Itnhits chase but as the other rangers are near each other, the lightning spreads to them as well and shocks their bodies for a few secomds. When the shocking stops, they fall to the ground and demorph Prophet: *laughs* Did you forget that i could do that? Actually, don't answer that because YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO! Prophet brings out a sword from his side and swings it at Chase. However, just in time, Ryder and Ellis block it with a gold lightsaber (Ryder's) and a silver lightsaber (Ellis ') Marshall: Whoa Chase: Yes Zuma: Cool Skye: Wow Rubble: Ryder Rocky: Ellis Prophet: Where did you two come from? Ryder: That doesn't matter. We don't even know where it is Ellis: But what we do know is that we're gonna destroy you Prophet: Pfft. Do your worst Ellis: We'll do the opposite and get rid of you Ryder: No job is too big, no pup, or person, is too small. You thinking what I'm thinking Ellis Ellis: I think I am Ryder Ryder and Ellis: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! (Ryder and Ellis' morphing process is similar to the pups but there are a few changes. The first change is that with their morphers, they open it up, put a special card in the slot it reveals, close it, press a green button and bring their left wrist infront of them. Also, instead of it falling, it rises. They then jump upwards through it. Prophet: What? Two more rangers? All pups: Wow! Ryder: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Gold! Ellis: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Silver! Ryder and Ellis: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! Prophet: Come on! Ryder and Ellis: Gladly. They start to fight Prophet and eventually come out on top but Prophet stays on his feet Ellis: Wow. This guy doesn't quit Ryder: Them we'll make him do it! Ryder and Ellis: Lightsaber! Blaster mode! Fire! They fire their blasters a Prophet and get all their shots on target Rocky: That is so cool Ryder: Trust me Rocky. This is just the start. Ellis: Let's show you something new Ryder and Ellis: Air rescue mode! *change into air rescue mode and fly up to Prophet* Skye: Wow Zuma: Cool Rocky: They got their own air rescue modes? Prophet: They're not gonna help Ryder: Be prepared for when he glitches. Use your insticts to sense where he's going Ellis: Okay. This guy won't stand a chance Prophet: Come at me! Ryder and Ellis: Lightsaber! Melee mode! Ryder attempts to attack Prophet as Ellis secretly positions himself to where he believes Prophet will glitch to. He is correct and he slashes him several times before Ryder joins in and Prophet falls to the ground. Ryder and Ellis descend Prophet: *gets up* Enough is enough! Tempest! Full power! Prophet fires his tempest at Ryder and Ellis but they manage to block the attack with their lightsabers Ellis: Now it's our turn Ryder and Ellis: Lightsaber! Centi Slash! Ryder and Ellis slash Prophet several times in various places and directions. Their final slash makes an X shape Prophet: At least it's not the boss destroying me! *blows up* All the pups cheer them on Spectre: *growls* I don't like you anymore Prophet. But i'm giving you one last chance! *revives Prophet in mass form* Prophet: Your future is big, just like me! Zuma: We got your back guys Ryder: It's okay Zuma. We've got this. Ellis: We'll meet you back at the lookout. Ellis requesting HQ megazord. Chase and Skye: *look at each other* HQ Megazord? All other pups: *look at each other* Huh? The paw patroller, air patroller and ATV arrive. Ryder gets in the Air Patroller and Ellis gets in tne Paw Patroller Ryder: Ready to try the new megazord Ellis? Ellis: I'm more than ready Ryder Ryder and Ellis: Zords Combine! (Here's how the HQ Megazord transformation works. The air patroller points its nose all the way downwards and the glass window is covered by steel. The engines then extend to make arms and the blades become hands. The Paw patroller splits in half the long way and each half becomes a leg. Each leg attaches to the air patroller on the corresponding side. Finally, the ATV folds itself upwards to reveal a robot face and attaches itself to the top) Ryder and Ellis: HQ megazord! Ready to Roll! All pups except Marshall: Wow Marshall: Am i dreaming? Chase: Nope. This is really happening Prophet: If the pups could call in their megazord, that would even up the odds Ellis: Who cares what the odds are. We're gonna whoop your butt. Prophet: *glitches behind the megazord* Which is right behind you *attacks the megazord* Ryder and Ellis: Whoooa! Ryder: We've all had enough of your disappearing act. Time to make you disappear for good! Ryder and Ellis: Knee blasters *push attack buttons* The megazord fires lasers from its knees. Prophet tries to glitch but the electronics that enable his abilities (glitching and flying) are disabled so he gets hit by them Prophet: You disabled my electrics. Time to destroy yours! Tempest! Full power! Ryder and Ellis: Paw Reflector! *push attack buttons* The megazord makes a shield that looks exactly like the paw patrol logo. It goes right infront of it and reflects the tempest's beam back at Prophet, immobilizing him Ryder: Let's take the megazord up Ellis: And take this enemy down! The megazord flies upwards, angles itself correctly and flies down towards Prophet while spinning Ryder and Ellis: Spiral Crush! *pull their levers* The megazord crushes Prophet and gets back on its feet Prophet: I knew this was a bad idea! Prophet blows up as the pups cheer them on Ryder: Paw Patrol rangers Ellis: We just pawed a victory! Meanwhile in the enemy base Humdinger: I knew he wasn't worthy! Outrider: He was old and travelled time just to die Spectre: Even his enhancements didn't help. I've also completed my robot that just needs power and when he gets enough, he'll be much better than him! Back at the lookout Rubble: i gotta say boys. Your powers are amazing Rocky: Maybe even better than ours Ellis: Our powers are matched Rocky Ryder: Even though we're different species Zuma: Are there going to be more rangers coming? Marshall: Only time will tell Zuma. Who wants to play tug of war? All except Chase and Skye: I do! I do! Chase and Skye stay where they are while everyone else goes to play Skye: Shall we play with each other first? Chase: Anything for my fiancée. They play tag for a bit and then Chase rolls onto his back and Skye jumps on top of him Chase: *laughs* I love you Skye. Skye: I love you too Chase. They start to kiss for a bit, roll onto their sides and get up Chase: Wanna join the others now? Skye: *Leaps on Chase's back and kisses him* Sure Chase walks to the others with Skye on his back The end Category:Power Rangers Crossover